A Full House Divided
by snowwhitescreamqueen
Summary: When Joey's best friend Danny wants to date his former girlfriend Pam, tensions rise and double lives form. Rated-T for suggestive themes and brief sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Joey was sitting in his English class, tapping his pencil, waiting for the teacher to stop droning on about gerunds. He was 21 years old, for crying out loud. He should be enjoying his life with his friends, not sitting in a boring class like this. "The teacher needs to just cut – it – out," thought Joey.

Finally, class was dismissed and Joey made his way to the lounge to meet with Danny. Danny was also 21 years old, but he was much more prepared for a college career. He was responsible, respectable, and very cleanly. His dorm was always impeccable. In fact, as Joey walked into the lounge, Danny was wiping off the coffee table with a wet rag.

"Hi, Joey," he said. "Somebody left coffee rings on this table. It was bothering me."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Same old Dan," he said. Even Danny's style differed from Joey's. While Danny wore pressed jeans and tucked-in flannel shirts, Joey wore worn jeans and graphic-tees. Needless to say, Danny earned the respect of the faculty much sooner than Joey, but he wasn't as popular with the other students.

Joey sat down beside Danny and ran his fingers through his hair. "So, what's new?"

Danny cleared his throat and shifted. "Well, actually, I asked Pam out on a date this evening. She's coming over for dinner tonight." Danny faced Joey expectantly, hoping for encouragement.

Joey swallowed and tried his best to congratulate his friend. "That's great, Danny. How do you think she feels about you?"

Danny's eyes lit up. "Oh, she seems to like me a lot. I think this could really be it, Joe." He then looked a bit more concerned as he said, "This doesn't bother you, Joey, does it? If it does, we don't have to see each other. Our friendship means the most to me."

Joey was unsure of how to express himself. He didn't want to keep his best friend from a woman he apparently loved, but it really did hurt him. He couldn't help but think back to their senior year of high school, three years earlier.

Joey, Danny, and Pam had all gone to high school together and were close-knit friends. In fact, Pam was Joey's first love. They had begun a relationship during their sophomore year and had remained a couple until their senior year when Pam broke it off to focus on her college work. Joey had been hurt and felt betrayed by the person he had intended to spend the rest of his life with, but he understood her decision and hadn't spoken with her very much during college. He'd known that Danny had been talking with her again, but he hadn't noticed that it was becoming more than a friendship. Now that he saw, he realized that his feelings for Pam hadn't changed at all.

But he couldn't deny Danny this with good conscience. "No – no, Dan. That was three years ago. It's not a big deal anymore."

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Danny with a grin. "I really do care about her." Danny caught the eye of another student who had just spilled soda and didn't clean it up, and he ran over to confront him. Joey used this opportunity to leave the lounge for his dorm. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the conversation.

As he walked in the brisk autumn air, he tried to reason with himself. He would have to learn to let Danny be and do what he wanted with his love life. But when he remembered Pam's sweet smile and the love that they shared, he began to feel that he'd never be able to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To the few of you who actually clicked on "next chapter", this fanficiton is a collaboration by my friend and I based on a huge "Full House" headcanon that we have. We've tried to keep true the original show in little ways, such as Danny's cleanliness and some of Joey's catchphrases, and though they're a little forced, they're here to keep true to the spirit of the show. Anyways, hope you're all enjoying this story so far, and we'll try to update weekly!

The next day, Danny made his way to the cafeteria to meet Joey for lunch. His date with Pam had been a success, and now that he felt sure that Joey was comfortable with it, he wanted to share his excitement.

Danny found Joey at a corner table with some other D+-students, as Danny privately referred to them, telling jokes. He was doing his best Popeye imitation and making the whole table laugh. Danny had never been one for Joey's humor, but seeing him so happy always made him smile a bit. He gestured to Joey to come to another table, and he obliged, bidding his other friends farewell.

"Hey Dan, how's the day treating you?"

Danny's face turned red as he said, "Oh, it's been great. Ever since my date with Pam last night, things have been looking up for me." He stopped to put a napkin under Joey's cup, as water rings were a pet peeve of his, even if it wasn't his table. "Anyways, we really got along and clicked with each other. I'm going to ask her out again sometime. Maybe the three of us could hang out again, like old times."

Danny thought he saw Joey flinch a bit, but thought the better of it when Joey said, "Yeah, I miss us all hanging out sometimes. We could go see a movie or something this weekend."

The idea sounded good to Danny, so they spent the rest of the lunch hour discussing what might be a good film to see. Joey seemed rather distant during the conversation, but Danny assumed it was because he wasn't really into what was currently playing. As Danny left the cafeteria, he wondered briefly about Joey. He knew that Joey and Pam had had a serious relationship in high school, but Joey had rarely mentioned her after the breakup. Danny would have thought if he'd been truly crushed, he's have mentioned her more often. He would have obsessed, as was Danny's own tendency, and wouldn't have kept so quiet. Perhaps Joey felt uncomfortable with Pam and didn't want to see her again because their relationship had ended badly. Danny then resolved to make sure that his two friends would make amends again, and things could be like they were before.

Back in his dorm, as he cleaned, Danny began to wonder about what had happened between Joey and Pam. He knew that Pam had ended the relationship, but Joey had never discussed why. It struck Danny as odd, but he felt it was too late to press Joey for answers, especially since Danny had just begun dating Pam himself. Besides, he thought, their old friendship could easily be rekindled. They had all been so close before, so what could stop them from becoming that way again?

AN: Danny is so dense. Will he eventually find out how Joey really feels? And how will he react? In the next chapter, we take another look at Joey's side of the story as the plot thickens. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks again to all who are reading this! It's a ton of fun to write, and I hope that it's just as much fun for all of you to read. This will maybe the last of the "expository" chapters, and we tried to make it light and somewhat humorous before some real drama sets in. Hope you enjoy it!

Also as a note to the character's ages and the year this takes place, we made some mistakes. According to the show, Pam and Danny married at the ages of 19 and 20 respectively, but we mentioned in chapter one that Danny and Joey at 21. From here on out, Danny and Joey are 20 years old, and Pam is still 19. However, the show itself sometimes got the years wrong, so forgive us for some inconsistencies! Also, the current year in our story is 1975. Hope this clarifies!

"Oh, you'll love this movie, Joe," said Danny as he pulled onto Pam's street. "It's called 'Barry Lyndon'. I read the book awhile back and it's fantastic. Lots of drama."

"Yeah, sounds great," said Joey in a monotone. They pulled into Pam's driveway and waited politely for her to come out.

Danny turned to Joey and said, "Hey, would you mind getting in the back so Pam and I can ride together? You can sit with her brother, Jesse."

Joey sighed, feeling somewhat degraded, and said, "Sure thing." As he got out of the car, Pam emerged from her house looking at beautiful as ever. Joey had to keep himself from staring so blatantly at her, so he waved briefly as he got into the back seat. Following Pam was her 13-year-old brother, Jesse, who looked as though he was trying desperately to fit in with this college crowd, but his youth still shined through awkwardly.

As Jesse clamored into the back seat beside Joey and said, "Damn, Danny, I think my grandpa drives this same car," Joey could tell what sort of a kid Jesse had become, and he knew he was in for a long evening.

After an awkward ride of Jesse making wisecracks, Danny and Pam uncomfortably exchanging glances, and Joey pretending to ignore everyone, they finally arrived at the theater. The evening crowd was just arriving, mostly teenagers lining up to see "Jaws". Jesse showed interest in seeing that film as well, but Danny was quick to remark, "Jess, why do you want to see all that violence? What's wrong with just a nice drama once in awhile?"

"What's wrong is that it's a 3 hours long snore fest made for saps like you," Jesse said quietly to where only Joey could hear. Even he had to admit, this film sounded incredibly boring, but maybe Jesse could give Danny some grace.

As they took their seats, it was just Joey's luck that he was in between Danny and Jesse, so he'd have to hear somebody raving about the film on his left and another teasing it on his right. This was sure to be quite a night.

The film finally did begin, and as Joey expected, it was a pure costume drama full of beautiful shots, beautiful music, and a very slow and in-depth plot. After 30 minutes, Joey wondered if he could last the full 3 hours. Also as was expected, Danny periodically sighed at the film and Jesse scoffed. Joey leaned over to see Pam discreetly, and a few times, her eyes began to close, but her arm was firmly around Danny's the whole time.

Jesse eventually leaned over to Joey and said, "Why don't we skip out and see 'Jaws' anyways? You can't tell me you like this schlock."

"You'd really just leave your sister? Didn't she invite you to this?"

"No, Danny did. He thought it would be a good idea for him and I to 'get to know each other,' whatever he means by that. But this is ridiculous."

"You go if you want to, but good luck sneaking in. You need to be 17."

Jesse huffed and leaned back into his seat, and Joey backed off. This kid was a trip. Danny continued to invest himself in the film, and Pam leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at him sweetly every so often. Joey tried to not to look at them too noticeably, but he wished that she could be on his arm instead.

At one point in the film, it seemed as though the plot had concluded, and it went by faster than Joey thought it would. But his expectations were shattered when a title card saying "Intermission" came up instead. Jesse let out a moan, and Danny looked anticipated for what was to come. As far as Joey was concerned, these two were more entertaining than the film.

Joey occasionally started to nod off, though Part 2 was somewhat more interesting than Part 1 had been. As he glanced over at Pam to see her own reaction, their eyes met for a moment, and she smiled warmly to him. He returned her smile and thought it best to turn back quickly so Danny wouldn't catch on. The scene playing was a very romantic kissing scene between Barry and his wife, and Joey couldn't help but imagine kissing Pam like that.

He stopped himself immediately. If Danny was going to be seriously dating Pam, he needed to let go of his feelings. Sure, she had been his first girlfriend, his first kiss, his first love. But he kept telling himself that he could get over it. It had been several years, and before long, he was sure he'd be able to move on. Or at least he hoped he'd be able to.

The movie finally ended at around 11:00 that night, and Danny wiped away a tear and said, "That was a wonderful film. It deviated from the book a bit, but it was all in the film's favor. Well, what did you guys think?"

Pam made a somewhat forced smile and said, "Well Dan, it was...different. Very beautiful, but I don't really care for long films."

"But, Pam," replied Danny, "isn't your favorite movie 'Gone With the Wind'?"

Joey saved her by saying, "I liked it, Danny. It was getting late though, so I just got sleepy."

Danny was now very suspicious of them and said, "You usually stay up way later than this, don't you?"

"The movie sucked, Dan," said Jesse. "You're the only one who liked it at all."

"Oh no, it wasn't...bad, per se," said Pam. "But it's definitely up your alley more than mine."

"Sorry I dragged you all to this," said Danny with a sigh. "But at least I got something out of it!" He stood to leave and looked at the ground with disgust. "Can you believe how people just leave their trash here?"

There was still a line of kids waiting to get into "Jaws" even this late at night, and Jesse told Dan, "Hey, there might be lots of 'violence' in that one, but at least it'll keep me awake."

"I get that you didn't like the film, Jess," said Danny with irritation in his voice, "but you don't need to broadcast it every minute. We get it."

On the drive back, Danny and Pam gazed at each other more and more often, it seemed. Joey felt a pang in his heart, but turned to look out the window a second later. Jesse was mumbling, probably about how disappointing the night had been. Joey wished he'd just grow up. How could this guy be related to someone as sweet as Pam?

As Danny dropped the two off, he and Pam shared a brief kiss and she waved goodbye to Joey. "By the way, Dan," said Jesse, "don't bring me to another one of your boring movie again, huh?" He nodded goodbye to them and smoothed his hair down as he walked up the steps.

"Thanks for not being too harsh, Joe," said Danny. "I don't know why you all thought it was so boring, though. I mean, weren't you paying attention to that plot? I had even read the book and I didn't know where it would go next!"

Joey stared straight ahead and said, "Well, I guess you enjoy men wearing feathered hats more than I do."

AN: Jesse finally made his entrance into the story, and he'll come back periodically, so keep your eyes out! In the next chapter, from Danny's point of view, a shocking piece of new changes the course of everyone's lives. What will it be? Find out next week!

Also, admittedly, I've never seen "Barry Lyndon", so apologies if I got a few details about the film incorrect. It was, however, the only popular film that year that I thought Danny would like and the others wouldn't, and what can I say, I love Kubrick, so a nod to him felt nice. Hope you got some amusement!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the late publishing of this chapter, life got in the way these past couple of weeks, but we're back and will hopefully be more consistent! Thanks to everyone for being patient. Without further a do, here is chapter 4!

Three and a half months into his relationship with Pam, Danny felt as though things were heading in the right direction. He was becoming convinced that she was the one for him, and he'd even begun planning a proposal, though tentatively. They'd never discussed it, of course, but he sensed that she felt the same.

As they shopped for Christmas presents, he did drop hints about looking at rings, though she seemed preoccupied and somewhat unresponsive.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she walked away from the jewelry counter.

Pam shook her head and folded her arms. "I'd just rather get back to your place. It's getting busy here."

Danny made one last stop down the cleaning aisle before checking out and driving Pam to his dorm. She looked out the window as they drove home and said softly, "I have a headache. Could you drive faster?"

"Pam, the speed limit is 40. I'm not going to risk our lives on a street like this." But when she turned her head and gave him a dirty look, he decided it might be better to exceed the limit by 5 miles than to maintain his current speed.

Upon arriving at Danny's dorm, he put away his purchases and she sat on his couch, brooding.

"Okay, be honest, what's wrong?" Danny implored. "You haven't smiled all day, and you've barely spoken. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Danny, you've been wonderful. I'm just – I'll tell you later."

Danny sat beside her with a concerned look. "Pam, if something's wrong, you can tell me. I want to help you if I can."

She shifted and looked at the ground. "Do you remember when we came back to your place after the Halloween party?"

Danny remembered. How could he forget? That had been the first and only time he and Pam had been intimate. "Yes. What does that have to do with today, though?"

Pam paused and said, "Well, it was so...well, I hadn't been using protection. I didn't expect it. I didn't expect what's just happened, either."

Danny's eyes widened. He thought he knew what she meant, but waited for her to speak. Indeed, she at last turned to him and said, "I'm expecting a baby."

Overwhelmed with shock, Danny had no idea what to say. He managed to ask, "Are...you certain?"

Pam furrowed her brow and said, "Of course I am. I took several tests and they all came back positive. There's no doubt."

After a moment of silence, Danny said in more of a statement than a question, "Well, what can we do?"

Pam said in the same monotone, "Should we get married?"

Of course, Danny had been planning to propose to Pam in just several months, and the thought of being her husband had without a doubt been on his mind, this all happened so quickly. What would his family think? He'd always been a well-behaved kid who'd never done more than kiss a girl. How would they react to this? And Pam's family was an even bigger issue. They were incredibly protective of their only daughter, and he dreaded their reaction.

Yet, the right thing to do would be to marry Pam. He did love her, and he couldn't put her through raising a child by herself. He replied, "Yes. We should get married, and soon."

Pam sighed and said, "I'm so relieved, Dan," as she embraced him. But Danny was already thinking ahead.

"This month, we can go to Vegas and get married quickly. We shouldn't wait too long."

"You mean we'll elope?" she asked him in shock. "There's not way my family would let me do that. They've talked for years about a huge wedding that they want me to have. They'd never forgive me for leaving them out of such a big day."

"Pam, we don't really have an option. Have you thought of their reaction to your pregnancy? That would be a bigger problem. We should just make it legal as soon as possible and tell them you're expecting in a few months."

Pam didn't say anything for a moment. Danny wondered why she was hesitant. She had appeared, until this moment, to be interested in him. She'd always been patient and understanding, even when he had been almost totally disagreeable. He understood how sudden this change was, but he couldn't grasp why she was seemingly unhappy about this arrangement. Didn't she love him? And what else could she do? Finally, she said softly, "I do love you, Danny. And I do want to marry you. I hoped that it might happen more slowly, and that we'd have a nice wedding, but in the end, having a family with you is what I truly want."

Danny embraced her and said, mostly to calm his frantic self, "Everything will be fine. I love you, Pam. We'll get married and have our baby and we'll be happy." As they pulled away, he continued. "Over Christmas break, we can go to Vegas and get married. I'll bring Joey as a witness."

"And I can bring Susan, my roommate," she said with a slight smile. "It's sort of exciting, this secret sort of a marriage. Not as exciting as a big wedding, of course, but...I've never done anything like this."

"Believe me, Pam, I never even dreamed of doing anything like this. But it'll be fine. Tell you what, I'll get dinner going and you just rest in here." As he went to the kitchen, he tried to keep himself calm despite his excitement. In a strange way, his wish of marrying Pam was coming true, though much faster than he had intended. But that wasn't a problem to him. They would marry, have their child, and start a home together. They would be happy, and a new chapter would begin for each other them.

AN: One of our reviewers guessed right: Pam is pregnant! How will Joey feel when he receives the news of their wedding? And how will Pam's family react? You'll see in chapter 5 (hopefully) next week. Thank-you to everyone fore reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: We're finally at the big chapter: the wedding! Thanks to all who have been reading, hopefully this chapter is a good payoff for our faithful readers!

Joey slammed his motel door and looked at the suit he was going to wear to the ceremony. He still couldn't believe that Danny had convinced him to come. This was the hardest thing Joey had ever done, and the fact that he had to do it all while seeming happy for the couple was unthinkable.

Danny had been very persuasive, however. He had invited Joey to his dorm a week earlier and explained the whole situation. Each word hurt Joey more than the last. Of course, Danny was anxious while telling him and it only worked Joey up more, but the news would have hurt no matter how Danny had put it. Still, he wasn't very tactful.

"Joey," he had said, "Pam and I am are going to get married over Christmas break. Would you be one of our witnesses?"

Joey had been stunned. He wasn't sure how to answer Danny's question because he was still processing the first sentence. Danny and Pam were getting married? That was the most upsetting thing he had ever heard Danny say. But, unfortunately, Danny outdid himself a moment later.

"Joey, you can't tell anybody about this, but Pam and I are expecting a baby. We're going to keep it quiet for a few months before telling our families."

Joey was in disbelief. Not only was he surprised that Danny would have done such a thing, he was distraught that the woman he loved was now expecting another man's child and was going to marry him in just a few weeks. There was no way he could speak up about his real feelings now.

He did manage to convince Danny that he was excited by saying, "Well, of course I'd like to be there for the ceremony. But why is it such a secret? Couldn't you just have a normal wedding with the families?"

"It's not that simple. You know Pam's family. They would go ballistic if they knew she was pregnant. It would be better for us to get married as soon as possible and tell them later."

Joey didn't think much of Danny's plan, but that was the least of his concerns. It was now definite. He would have to live for the rest of his life pretending that he didn't love his best friend's wife.

"It would mean a lot to me if you were there. Since none of my other friends will be able to come, and since I've always wanted you as my best man, it only seems right. You just can't tell anybody, okay? We're going to Vegas in next week to get our license and have a quick ceremony before coming home. We'll be home by New Year's for sure." Danny was rambling now, as he did when he was nervous. "I'll pay for your hotel room and your suit, don't worry about it. I just really need you there with us."

"Dan, calm down. I wouldn't let my best friend of 12 years get married without me there," said Joey with a wry smile.

Now that the day had arrived and Joey was just a short time away from witnessing this ceremony, he couldn't even imagine smiling. Danny was in the room next door preparing, and Joey had no desire to leave his own room that night. He also knew that Pam was a few rooms over, getting ready with her friend, Susan. Joey and her had driven together to Vegas so Dan and Pam could stay longer for their "honeymoon" and come back in Danny's Oldsmobile.

Joey eventually put his suit on and brushed his hair before Danny knocked on his door. "Hey, it's almost time to go!" Danny said with a big smile. "How do I look?" Danny was wearing a white tuxedo and white shoes, complete with a light blue bow tie and boutonniere. Of course, Joey was wearing the same thing, so he couldn't say much.

"Like a million bucks," replied Joey. "Well, are you ready?"

But Danny was too busy fixing his hair in the mirror. "You sure I look good, Joe? I want to make sure, since it is my wedding day, after all."

Joey pulled him away from the mirror and said, "Danny, you don't want to leave your bride waiting at the altar, do you? Hurry up, I'll get the car started."

Pam and Susan had already left for the chapel when Joey started up Danny's car. "Joe, be careful driving this," said Danny. "You know how the streets of Vegas can be and this is the only car I have."

Joey looked at him sideways and said, "Yeah, these streets sure are bad. Much worse than the rolling hills that we live on in San Francisco."

Danny ignored that comment as they drove to the chapel. He kept straightening his tie and muttering to himself the whole ride, and Joey occasionally acknowledged what Danny was saying, but he mostly kept his eyes on the road as he tried to suppress his emotions about the whole affair.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Danny got out of the car before it even made a complete stop. Joey followed him into the building and they met with Susan in the foyer. "We're ready when you are, Dan," she said as she smoothed out her dress. She smiled at Danny and Joey noticed how Susan was rather attractive. She was very short and she had dark hair and dark doe-like eyes, in complete contrast to Pam. As Joey looked at her, he realized that maybe, perhaps, he could learn to move on from having loved Pam. It's not as though she was the only person in the world he could trust. He had met plenty of other beautiful, kind women that he could easily fall in love with. What made Pam so special to him when he had so many other options?

Danny led Joey to the altar where a minister was waiting for them. He said to Danny quietly, "If you don't mind, we need to get started soon. I have another appointment at 7:00."

Danny nodded and assured him that Pam would be coming out in just a moment. He nodded across the room to Susan and she in turn went back to get Pam. The minister then gestured to the organist to begin.

Susan walked out first, and Joey again noticed how pretty she was. He hoped that after this day, he would be able to move on to other relationships and live with Danny's marriage to his first love.

However, once Pam emerged and began walking down the aisle, Joey had eyes only for her. She was breath-takingly beautiful, even more than she always had been. Her lace gown perfectly contoured to her body. Her hair and veil framed her face beautifully. Most of all, he smile lit up the room and she looked beyond radiant. All thoughts of moving on had left Joey's mind for the moment. He was only able to focus on how much he adored Pam.

As Pam came to the altar, she smiled at Joey for but a split second before turning to Danny. The minister began the service as she and Danny joined hands. Though Joey was unable to deny the pain he felt over this whole situation, he couldn't help but feel happy for his best friend. Danny was marrying the woman he truly loved, and even though Joey regretted missing his chance with Pam, he felt genuinely happy that Danny was marrying his true love, though it still hurt him.

Joey, having been lost in his thoughts, suddenly became aware as they began to take their vows. Danny first said them: "I, Daniel Ernest Tanner, take thee, Pamela Elysia Kastopolis, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse, as long as we both shall live." Pam repeated the vows to him in a soft voice as she gazed at him with nothing but pure devotion in her eyes.

Despite how Joey felt about the ordeal, the minster nonetheless then pronounced her and Danny husband as wife. Joey tried to quell his disappointment as Danny and Pam leaned in to kiss. The priest then presented them as husband and wife, and the pair walked back down the aisle together, leaving Joey to watch them leave, feeling a strange mixture of joy for Danny and sheer loneliness.

He walked out slowly with Susan at his side, and she was all smiles. She kept talking about how happy she was to see her best friend get married, how beautiful weddings were, and so on and so forth. Joey nodded every now and then to her, but was disinterested. He now had to drive back home with Susan while Danny and Pam stayed behind for several days as a sort of "honeymoon". And not only that, but he'd had to fend off both Danny's family and Pam's family when he arrived back to San Francisco, as they had no idea that their children had gotten married.

On the drive home, he and Susan stopped by a restaurant late that night for dinner and she looked fondly as him and said, "You know, Joey, I think you're really kind. Maybe we could go out together sometime." She laughed as she said, "It would be kind of cute, since our best friends are together now."

Though Susan was very pretty and had a sweet personality, Joey had no desire to date her, or anyobdy for that matter. But, at the end of the day, he knew he must move on from Pam is he hoped to keep his friendship with Danny. He reluctantly said, "Yeah, maybe we should sometime," and left it at that.

AN: Sorry for that quick chapter ending, but chapter 6 is coming up soon! Just to note, we mentioned a couple of chapter back that there might be some discrepancies about the ages of the characters and the years that certain events happen because even the show sometimes got dates wrong. That's just something to note for upcoming chapters. Speaking up upcoming chapters, Chapter 6 will hopefully be posted next Monday and the families will finally find out what had happened, and we'll see a reappearance of Jesse. Thanks to everyone for reading!


	6. Author's Note!

AN: This isn't a chapter, but this is us saying that we'll be back to writing after such a long absense! I apologize for this almost year-long break. Life got so hectic and I forgot about this story until recently, and I really wanted to finish for you guys! Within the next week, the next chapter will be up. Thank-you to all who have stuck with us, and we hope you'll continue reading when we finally update!


End file.
